


you're the best

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: College AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU in which John loves Hero even when she's in sweatpants and T-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the best

John could barely keep his eyes open. He'd had such a long day, he wouldn't be surprised if several years had passed. It was all lectures and papers to write and a very long shift at work. If he wasn't meeting up with Hero afterward, he would've headed straight home and passed out on his bed.

But it was Hero, and between their busy schedules, he barely got to see her. A few times a week, if he was lucky. So he picked up a couple of coffees and Hero's favorite dessert (lemon squares) and swung by her flat. 

He knocked on the door and heard a "Come in!"

He walked in to find an empty living room. He called out her name.

"In here, babe!" John followed his girlfriend's voice to her room, where she sat with her legs crossed, reading a book. She looked up and smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Hi."

"Hi, love." John offered the bag of lemon squares and a coffee cup to her. "Thought you might want a little pick me up."

She grinned and pulled him down onto the bed, giving him a quick kiss. "You're actually the best."

John looked down and smiled to himself. "I know."

Hero devoured the first square, mumbling, "God, I'm starving. Haven't eaten all day."

"Well why didn't you say anything? I would've taken you to get a bite."

She gulped down the last bite and said, "I thought you were busy all day though?"

"I would've made time."

Somehow Hero felt another "You're the best" wouldn't suffice here. So she just smiled at him with love in her eyes. 

John sipped from his cup and studied his girlfriend. She looked gorgeous no matter what she wore. He loved her when she wore dresses and put on lipstick and curled her hair. He loved her when she tied it back and donned a sweatshirt on her lazy days. And especially now, he loved her when she was sitting on her bed, scarfing down lemon bars he'd bought for her and managing to get powdered sugar all over her face. When she was wearing nothing but baggy sweatpants and a holey T-shirt, with her blond hair in a messy ponytail. When she had on a pair of large black glasses after a long day of wearing contacts. When she had no makeup on.

Hero caught him staring and blushed a little. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

John grinned. "I'm distracted by all your beauty, obviously." 

She made a face at him. "Oh yes. Just take it all in. I'm sure I look wonderful."

He placed his hand over hers. "Babe, you do. Even if there's sugar on your nose. It's quite adorable, actually."

"Oh stop!" She laughed, half embarrassed and half amused.

"Hero, I love you no matter how you look."

Hero set down the bag and pulled John closer to kiss him soundly. He tasted lemon and sweetness and happiness. All he knew was, he didn't want anything else. This was where he wanted to be. They pulled apart and Hero giggled.

"What?"

"You've got sugar on your nose."

"Oh hush, just finish your lemon squares."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
